Trim is used in some automobiles for cosmetic reasons to provide a more pleasing aesthetic appearance. For instance, trim may be used to cover portions of a vehicle frame. The trim can include a plastic or metal cover. The trim can be attached to the vehicle frame or other structure by clips. The clips may be installed by pushing on the clip with using a finger or another object.